Don't Misunderstand Namine
by CornellDeacon
Summary: One-Shot nyolot nyolotan. Gara gara author nggak pinter bikin summary jadi cuma gitu aja. Rated T for language. R&R pleeeaassseee


One-Shot nyolot nyolotan Kingdom Hearts. Humor, tapi garing maap.

Suatu hari di Kingdom Hearts High School (emang ada? Biarlah, namanya juga fanfic) Sora dkk lagi nge-bully adek kelas yang sangaaat innocent bernama Namine.. sebenernya nggak innocent sih, kalo diliat dari omongannya. Tapi yang terjadi malah kebalikannya...

"Heh, siapa lo?" kata Riku dengan arogannya "gue manusia, apa? Lo kira gue monyet?" Namine ngebales (bahhahahaha, nggak innocent kan? Tampangnya aja innocent) "Gue bilang SIAPA LO?" Riku nanya lagi

"Artist Wannabe" jawab Namine nggak niat "Halah, nggak penting lo!" Kairi sewot "Oh, penting dong, kan gue mau remed" jawab Namine nggak nyambung

"Lo tuh eksis kagak seee?" Kairi nanya dengan logat gaul "BENCI GUE SAMA KATA KATA 'EKSIS'!" Namine jerit lebay, berusaha ngikutin logatnya Kairi.

"Najis lo! Bilang aja sirik sama gue!" Kairi marah, nyaris ngejambak Namine, tapi ditahan Sora. "HAHA! HIDUP LO AJA YANG LEBIH MERANA DARI PADA GUE!" Namine mulai keluar songongnya

"Asal lo tau ya? Cowok lo kemaren nelpon gue tau!" Kairi marah marah "Ah! Bacot lu! Roxas nelpon lo? HAHAHAHAA! ORANG DIA NGGAK PUNYA TELEPON!" Namine ketawa ngakak

"Bisa apa LO?" Riku marah marah "GUE BISA MAKAN KERUPUK MAU APA LO HAAAHHH?" Namine malah jadi nyolot

"Kasian deh lo, abis diputusin mantan lo.." kata Sora ngejek "Mantan? Gue nggak punya mantan cah!" Namine ngangkat kaki ke atas meja (OoC banget... Mary Sue ya? Biardeh, ceritanya Namine punya 2 kepribadian)

"APA MAU LO?" Sora marah "GUE MAU MAKAN AYAM PADANG!" Namine teriak nggak nyambung "Lo tuh jelek aja belagu!" Kairi baru recover abis kena impact omongan Namine "JELEKAN JUGA LO! DASAR RAMBUT DICAT MERAH ALAY GITU AJA BANGGA LO!" Namine nyerang Kairi lagi

"Gue tuh MODEL tau!" Serangan Namine nggak begitu ngefek ke Kairi "HALAAAHHH! CANTIKAN JUGA BOSS LU TUH (sora)! SEKSIAN JUGA JUPE (Dih, najis)" Namine ngomong tajem

"Cowok lu tuh ngejer ngejer gue tau!" Kairi berdusta (bahasanyaaa) "HAH? NGAYAL LO!ROXAS TUH SIBUK! NGGAK ADA WAKTU BUAT NGEJERIN BOPUNG KAYAK LOOO!" Namine berubah jadi bengis

"ALAY! JELEK!" Kairi gondok "hooo, ngaku juga kau" Namine ngikik "ngajak berantem lo?" Riku jadi rada calm lagi "Berantem? OH AYOOOO!" Namine ngegulung lengan bajunya, siap siap mau nge-gampar Riku

"cuih! Nggak level!" Sora marah "level? Lo kira kumon pake level level-an?" Namine gondokin Sora "Nggak laku ya lo?" Kairi recover lagi, wihiih, pake ability apaan tuh bocah? Retaliating Slash? "Laku? Lo kira gue barang jualan? " Namine marah "gue jijik ngeliat muka lo!" Kairi rada gondok "sama dong! Tossss!" Namine SKSD

"gue ini famous!" Kairi narsis mode: on "Halah, famousan juga kerupuk, semua orang tau kerupuk!" kata Namine. Kok lama lama ngaco sih?

"TANYA TEMEN TEMEN LO! SIAPA YANG NGGAK TAU GUE?" Kairi marah "Kenapa nggak lo aja yang nanya? Males banget sih?" Namine jadi rada calm lagi...

"lo mau 1 juta? Gue bisa kasih ke lo sekarang! Emang lo? MISKIN" Riku ngehina dalem, tapi nggak kena Namine "Minta 5 juta dong, buat beli PSP" Namine sok innocent

"LIAT AJA BESOK!" Sora marah marah "Emang lo alice? Bisa ngeliat masa depan" Namine ngedengus

"GA SELAMAT" tiga tiganya teriak nggak jelas "SELAMAT SENTOSA!" Namine ikutan teriak nggak jelas

"MATI AJA LO" Riku marah "OH! OKE! HEEEKKK" Namine pura pura sesek napas dengan nada nyebelin "PINTERAN JUGA GUEE" Kairi nunjuk kepalanya "Oh! Buat contekan boleh?" Namine ngarep

"ENYAH AJA LOOO *ngambil batu*" kata Riku siap ngehajar Namine "NGAMBIL BATU AJA SOMBONG LU! *ngambil rumah*" Namine berubah jadi samson

"Gue punya RIBUAN bodyguard!" kata Kairi "BODYGUARD SAMPAH AJA PEDE LU!" Namine teriak dalem

"NYOLOT LO" Sora marah "hah? Copot? Apaan yang copot? Genteng?" Namine sok sok budeg

"AAAARRRGGHHH!" tiga tiganya teriak "apa? Nyerah lu pada?" Namine ngejek "AH! GUA TAMPOL LU!" Riku ngangkat tangannya "Oh, gue bawa tampon kok" Namine ngeluarin tampon bersih

"CIH!" Semuanya sepet "keturunan babi ya lo pada? Ngeludah sembarangan" kata Namine ninggalin 3 serangkai yang udah KO itu

Namine pulang dalam kebahagiaan  
3 serangakai pulang dalam ke-merana-an

Yaudah, itu aja. Garing kan? REVIEW PLEEAAASSSEEE


End file.
